<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ball by Chrystallene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658217">The Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystallene/pseuds/Chrystallene'>Chrystallene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sindorei - Freeform, Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, blood elf, bronze dragon - Freeform, high elf, queldorei, star crossed lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystallene/pseuds/Chrystallene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynleria invites Zaennicus to a ball the night before her arranged marriage to her fiancé.</p><p>(Another quick one shot which I'll probably edit at some point and change the title!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zaennicus felt out of place. </p><p>The gardens of Cynleria’s family estate were beautifully curated, blossoms under careful supervision by the most esteemed gardeners in all of Quel’thelas. She had mentioned in passing that her father loved flowers, doing everything he could to keep the dainty things in pristine condition. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, the pretty blooms didn't distract from the cause of celebration, and certainly didn't distract him from the fact he was at an engagement party, for a girl he'd professed his love for only days before. Furrowed brows were met with a sigh, eyes carefully scanning the guests for the girl who'd invited him here, the bride to be herself. He was too sober to be at such an event, but he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Cynleria’s family regardless of his intentions.</p><p>Finally, from a distance he noticed her.</p><p>For a moment he felt faint, feeling his face flush at how beautiful she looked under the twinkling fairy-lights strung around the garden. He couldn't help but glare at the dark-haired gentleman standing next to her. Zaennicus knew nothing about him, but his selfish, petty jealousy was getting the better of him. He knew the bride's true feelings, and it was unfair that her father had such archaic values that he'd force her to marry someone she wasn't in love with. His mind began to race- what did <em> Tharixmundar </em>have that he didn't? The answer was painfully obvious, he owned property, had status, stability, and was a much better match for Cynleria than Zaennicus could ever hope to be. Yet it didn't stop him from gritting his teeth as he made his way to greet them. </p><p>Despite being so low brow as he was sure the nobles referred to him, Zaennicus was able to make himself look near perfect. He was in the business of being beautiful, of being desirable, these things just came with the territory. </p><p>And if nothing else he wanted to make Tharixmundar jealous once more before he was married off. A petty reminder of who Cynleria’s attention really belonged to, at least until she forgot who he was. He thought himself lucky, however, appreciative that he was able to feel love even if it was only going to be temporary. </p><p>He forced himself to bury his thoughts, as he drew closer to the family. He almost wondered if he was doing the wrong thing, that was until Cynleria seemed to spot him from where she was standing. Her features lit up upon seeing him, flashing him the toothiest grin he'd ever seen. </p><p>"Zaennicus!" She called, quick to excuse herself from her fiancé and father, as she lifted her skirts to make her way over to him. The way she spoke his name with such love and excitement brought butterflies to his stomach, but that was something he didn't want to admit to himself. It was already going to be hard enough after tonight, he couldn't bear to make it any more difficult for himself.</p><p>From behind her, he watched as a pair of dark-haired elves, one male, one female, took her fiancé by the arms and pulled him off somewhere. He almost wondered if this had been something she had planned from the start, but he supposed that was just a coincidence. He hardly believed Cynleria would be so honest about her feelings for him that she would ask his family to help her be alone with him. </p><p>For once in his life, he decided not to put on the act that he'd carefully crafted for himself- the one to protect him from pain. He pushed the discomfort of unmasking himself aside, allowing his features to pull into the softest grin he could manage.</p><p>"Having a good time?" He asked, grin still pasted on his lips. This grin was quite disingenuous considering the question he was asking, and the teeth-gritting jealousy he'd been experiencing just moments earlier, but he did his best to ignore it. </p><p>Eyes watched as Cynleria was quick to grab Zaennicus' arm, a gesture catching the quel'dorei off guard, cheeks flushing at the sudden affection. He could hardly imagine what these nobles thought of him, especially considering how many he recognized as patrons of the club he worked at. They'd know who he was, and what he did, and he could only assume what they knew about Cynleria now, too. How else would they have met?</p><p>He shook the thoughts from his mind, turning his attention to the quel'dorei now holding his arm. She was looking up at him with the same expression from the other evening, soft smile across her lips as she gave his arm a gentle tug forward. </p><p>"Oh! You asked me something!" She was quick to laugh, turning her attention back towards where she was walking, "No, but it's good now that you're here."</p><p>Zaennicus allowed himself to chuckle at her words, allowing her to pull him around the gardens. Truthfully, he didn't mind- he was just grateful to be able to spend time with her. He of course, felt the same as she did, but he didn't say anything.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity of walking, she finally stopped, letting go of Zaennicus' arm. She had brought them to the far corner of the estate's grounds, overlooking the Great Sea. He could barely remember the estate his family lived in, but he was certain it wasn't as grand as Cynleria’s family's. The gardens alone put everything he remembered to shame. </p><p>Smile returning to his lips, he turned to face Cynleria. Her attention was still on the horizon, looking to the waters that softly lapped at the side of the cliff. Her brows were furrowed, nose wrinkled. He recognized the expression from the other night- she was frustrated, and frankly, Zaennicus didn't blame her for being so. </p><p>Ever so carefully, he reached for her hand, waiting to see if she'd take it back from him. She was quick to grasp for it, allowing their fingers to intertwine, a sigh escaping from her lips. Zaennicus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Cynleria instead.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm sorry Zaennicus." Her tone was melancholic, gaze focused on the ocean. She gave his hand a soft squeeze. "I don't care about any of this, it's all just a waste. I just want everything to be over with."</p><p>Zaennicus didn't say anything at first, not really sure what he <em> could </em>say. There was nothing either of them could do about this situation, and unfortunately it seemed the two of them were going to have to deal with things as they came. This was undoubtedly the last time they’d be able to be alone together, and the thought brought tears to Zaennicus’ eyes, which he quickly wiped away. He’d allowed himself to get a little too invested in this situation, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Part of him wished she would just run away from it all, but he knew Tharixmundar’s family would take good care of her, and provide her with more than she could ever hope for. His shitty little apartment and job wouldn’t be enough to give her the life she had grown accustomed to.</p><p>Cynleria deserved better than him.</p><p>“I’m sorry too, Cynleria.” He finally replied, head turning to face her. He wanted to apologize profusely for how pathetic his family was, but he kept it to himself. A smile tugged at his lips, “Want me to go fight Tharixmundar for your hand? Overthrow his family and take their estate?”</p><p>He of course was teasing, but he hoped the sentiment would at least make her laugh. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she brought her free hand to her lips, stifling a laugh. At this, he turned to face her, Cynleria doing the same. She gave a soft shake of her head, responding to Zaennicus with more laughter.</p><p>“Not that I don’t believe in you, but I think you’d end up getting your ass handed to you.” She was still giggling, “Unless you have some combat skills you haven’t told me about?” Cynleria paused for a moment but was quick to add, “I’d much prefer to be yours, though. Maybe you’ll surprise me, hm?”</p><p>Zaennicus was quick to slip his arms around her waist and pull her to him. A sly smirk tugged at his lips as he let go of her, hand tilting her face up towards his own. </p><p>"You're mine until your wedding day." Zaennicus laughed, pressing his lips against hers. He knew he probably shouldn’t be so bold with his affections, but he also knew this was going to be his last chance to show Cynleria what she meant to him, regardless of if it was appropriate or not.</p><p>Zaennicus felt Cynleria giggle at the statement, but things were cut short at the sound of a voice calling Cynleria’s name. He let go of Cynleria, practically stumbling backwards in shock. He had no idea how anyone had even been able to find them so far away from everyone else. He didn't think this <em> somebody </em> had seen anything, but regardless, a sheepish grin seemed to tug at his lips as he waited for them to emerge. </p><p>Curiously, the owner of the voice was the same dark haired elf from before, the one that had taken Tharixmundar's attention from Cynleria slipping away. She seemed happy to see them, paying no mind to an extremely guilty Zaennicus standing just inches from the bride to be. </p><p>"Cyn, Tharix needs you for something." She said, waving her fingers at Zaennicus. "Make him wait a bit, Hav and I have him occupied but not for too much longer. He's getting bored. You’d think me and Havalin sparring would be exciting enough for him but of course not, he wants attention from his fiancé."</p><p>Zaennicus watched as Cynleria folded her arms across her chest, nose wrinkling. “Tell him to do it himself, I’m busy!” She teased, sticking her tongue out at the female quel’dorei. “I swear if he calls me that again I’ll retch. If it weren’t for my father he’d never even get to look at me!”</p><p>Zaennicus couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from his throat. He’d never really seen this side of Cynleria before, they’d really only met under pretenses of a business transaction and things were typically quick and to the point. There was a whole other side of her that he hadn’t had the privilege of seeing, and it pained him to know he may never be able to experience it. Instead he watched as she dismissed the darker haired elf and turned her attention back to him. </p><p>“Sorry, that’s Rosala. She’s Tharixmundar’s little brother’s fiancé. Or she will be I suppose, they’ve been talking about drawing up a contract. At least those two like each other, though. This is pretty ridiculous, huh?” He watched as she plopped herself down to the ground, palms digging into the grass. “Parents deciding their children’s partners before they’re even born, for political alliances. I’m sure you’re sick of hearing me talk about it, though.” </p><p>Her gaze found a still-standing Zaennicus’, and he copied her lead, sitting himself down in the grass. It was rather cold, not something he’d been expecting considering how nice the temperature outside was. He didn’t say anything regarding it, however, only choosing to respond to Cynleria’s complaints. </p><p>“You know, I’m sure Zaeraline and I would be in the same boat if.” He paused for a moment, “If we didn’t have to deal with our estate being overthrown. I can only imagine, it must be horrible to not have any choices in anything.” He was quick to pull his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He didn’t remember a lot about his family, so the fact it happened didn’t bother him as much as it used to. He didn’t want to end on such a note, not wanting to prolong the conversation. Instead, he asked her the first question that popped into his head.</p><p>“Should you be getting back to your family?”</p><p>Cynleria shook her head, “No, there’s something I wanted to tell you first, if that’s alright?” She smiled at him before continuing, “It’s nothing bad, but I thought it might help things.” </p><p>Zaennicus was quick to quirk a brow, having no clue what Cynleria could possibly need to tell him, but nodded, uttering a quick <em> of course </em> before allowing her to speak once again.</p><p>He could hear Cynleria take a deep breath before she allowed herself to tell him what she needed to say. “I can’t tell you how I know this, but things will be alright.” She reached for Zaennicus’ hand, which he allowed her to take, “I promise you, they will be. It will just take some time.”</p><p>This confused Zaennicus even more, but he didn’t have it in him to push the conversation. Instead he cracked a joke, before allowing himself to stand up, pulling Cynleria up with him. “What, are you a bronze dragon or something?” He teased with a smirk. He’d only read about such beings in books, but he thought the accusation would make for a good laugh regardless.</p><p>Until he opened his eyes and looked to Cynleria, her mouth wide open. She couldn’t possibly be a dragon, right? He would know. She didn’t have the horns, and her family was so small. How could she be anything but a regular quel’dorei? He assumed she was going to laugh in a moment, this facial expression nothing but an exaggerated joke. His questions were put to a halt, however, as a man’s voice could be heard ringing through the air. Zaennicus let go of Cynleria’s hand.</p><p>
  <em> “Cynleria!” </em>
</p><p>This time, it seemed Tharixmundar had grown tired of waiting for other people to fetch his fiancé for him. He heard Cynleria swear under her breath as she saw him coming towards them, giving a sheepish wave as he approached the pair. </p><p>“Cynleria, I need you to come meet some family, I’ve been waiting for you forever.” He glanced in Zaennicus’ direction for only a few moments, before turning back to his fiancé. “You’re spending time with this guy again? Doesn’t seem like much.” A laugh came from the dark haired quel’dorei, gently taking Cynleria’s hand and taking her back towards the party. </p><p>“I’ll catch up to you later, Cyn!” Zaennicus called out, turning his attention back to the ocean. </p><p>He clenched his jaw, attempting to force all the anger out of his mind. Even looking his best wasn’t good enough to make Tharixmundar see him as a threat, and while Zaennicus wasn’t an aggressive creature, he certainly was vain. The fact such a blow to his self esteem came from someone allowed to marry the woman he was in love with didn’t help, either. </p><p>And what about the reaction to Zaennicus’ joke about being a bronze dragon? There were too many thoughts racing through the quel’dorei’s mind. He let out a long, drawn out sigh, before deciding it was about time for him to head back to the party. Besides, he still wasn’t sure if he was serious or not about fighting Tharixmundar for Cynleria’s hand. He allowed himself to smirk at the thought, making his way towards the party once again.</p><p>
  <em> If there was anyone worth getting the absolute shit beat out of him for something stupid, it was Cynleria. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>